Gundam Guys...meet Lara Croft
by Shiana
Summary: What happens when you take Lara from her world, and drop her in with the guys? Gundam Guys...meet Lara Croft.
1. Unexpected guest...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part One  
By Shiana  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Lara Croft/Tomb Raider.  
And I changed the rules: "speaking" 'whispering' ~thinking ~ *noise*  
Ok, considering all the Lara hype from the new film release, here we go...  
  
  
Lara was running down the main hallway of a top-secret, high security, military building, somewhere in Nevada. Ideally, she shouldn't have been running, because that would have set the alarm off, but since they were already blaring deafeningly, she didn't think it'd make much of a difference, and neither did she care.  
~ Two minutes till this place blows. Got to find that fire hatch. ~  
She took a left and ran through some doors.  
Then she ran back, bullets ricocheting off the walls behind her.  
~ Oops, wrong turn. ~  
Passing the doors again she pulled out her trusty pistols, and dive rolled into the corridor.  
She leapt to her feet facing her problem - three security guards and their dogs.  
Shooting the dogs first, so they couldn't trail her, and hitting one guard in the leg, she continued her escape...  
  
  
Duo was bored. He'd finished his game with Quatre, having lost again, and was wandering in the vague direction of his room. Heero was on his computer again, and was no good for conversation anyway. Trowa was to be Quatre's next victim, and Wufei was 'meditating' in Nataku.  
*Sigh*  
I wish Hilde were here. At least she'd talk to me. Looking around, there was no one around. "Boring..." He turned the corner to the Docking Bay.  
~ Why am I going to the dock...Well, I haven't been for a while, so why not? ~  
*Sigh*  
He strolled up the corridor to waste time, but he had a long stride, and it didn't take long. He peeped in around the doorframe.  
~ Nope. Nothin' here. ~  
He spun on his heel, and continued towards his room, whistling a tune...  
  
  
Lara grabbed the fire extinguisher on the corner and swung herself around.  
It came off in her hands.  
~ Hmm...~  
She threw it into the corridor, right in the path of the oncoming guards.  
It clanged as it hit the floor, and echoed as it rolled on.  
'3, 2, 1.'  
She took aim as the footsteps got louder.  
*Bang*  
*Swoosh*  
The shot rang out and the red can exploded, showering her pursuers in foam.  
She smiled, and checked the watch on her wrist.  
~ 30 seconds! Damn! ~  
Racing off down the hall, the dreaded thought crossed her mind.  
~ What if I don't make it? ~  
She shook her head, as if to clear it, and kept going. Looking up she spotted another pair of double doors up ahead. They looked pretty sturdy. If she could reach them she should be safe from the imminent blast.  
~ As long as they weren't locked. ~  
Shooting the lock out just incase, she threw herself onto the bar on them and they gave, and she put her arms over her head as she hit the floor on the other side.  
They clicked shut behind her.  
*Boom! *  
She heard the explosion in the distance and braced herself for the shock wave, hoping desperately that the flames wouldn't get this far.  
Opening her eyes she noticed that the lights had come back on.  
~ They shouldn't be. I cut the main power line. It should take them ages to fix that. ~  
She moved her arms away from her head, and put her hands flat on the tiles to get up.  
*Click*  
She knew that sound well. It was a pistol being cocked, ready to fire.  
Then a guy with an American accent spoke.  
~ Well, I am in Nevada, United States. ~  
"Don't move lady. I'm sure you've got your reasons for bein' here, but just stay there. Save yourself a lotta grief."  
  
  
Duo stood in the corridor, a look of surprise flickered in his violet eyes.  
He was just about to go back through the door at the end of the hall, and they'd flown open, towards him, the opposite way he wanted.  
He'd jumped aside someone came flying through them, headed straight for him.  
It was a woman.  
She must have been a little dazed from the flight, because she lay there for about a minute before making any attempt to move. When she did, he set his gun.  
She froze, as if she was waiting for the shot.  
She must have been disappointed, so he spoke to her.  
"Don't move lady. I'm sure you've got your reasons for bein' here, but just stay there. Save yourself a lotta grief."  
It crossed his mind that he'd said that to someone before.  
~ Relena. Yeah, that was it. No. Focus on the moment not the past. ~  
She still hadn't moved, and he thought she'd drop, but she didn't.  
"Who are you?" he asked, still aiming at her, but not as fiercely.  
"..." She gave no reply.  
"Do you speak English or what?"  
"I speak better English than you do, thank you very much."  
~ Whoa, what an accent! She's English all right, gotta be from England, Earth. ~  
"Yeah, I'll go with that." He agreed. "So, are you gonna tell me your name, or do I have to go first? What'll it be?"  
At first he thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she did.  
"...This base doesn't inform their guards very well if you can't tell who I am."  
"Are you crazy? Sure I'd remember, if I had a name to put to you."  
"I am Lara Croft." She paused "Nice to meet you." She added, as an afterthought.  
  
  
Lara lay out on the floor, sprawled out as she had landed. This unknown stranger had her at gunpoint, she couldn't risk tackling him, she hadn't seen him, and there could be reinforcements.  
~ Well, I can always escape later. If they don't kill you first. ~  
"Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."  
~ Strange introduction for a guard. But then, it was strange for a guard to introduce himself at all. Usually they were big, relying on brawn rather than brains. Shoot first; search the body for answers later. ~  
She looked up. The gun was stuck through his belt, and his hand was extended to her, to help her up. She wondered whether to tackle him now. She decided against it, and took it.  
"Right, well I'm glad that's sorted." He said.  
She realized that if she had attacked, he could have killed her. Yes, there was a gun in his belt, but there was another in his other hand.  
Looking him over in a glance, she found herself mildly surprised. He was little more than a child. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt.  
"So, now what?" he asked.  
She looked at him, put off by such a blatant question.  
~ He's not going to shoot me now. Unless I do something stupid... ~  
"What was your name again?"  
"Duo. Duo Maxwell." He answered.  
"Duo." She said. "Right."  
Looking at his face, she guessed he was in his late teens. He had sparkling violet eyes and a wide grin. His unruly chestnut hair fell across his forehead, just above those startlingly royal blue eyes.  
~ He's far too young to be a soldier. The Americans must be worse off than I thought. ~  
He tucked his pistol in the other side of his belt, and walked ahead of her.  
"Coming?" he smiled, holding the door.  
  
  
"Yes" she said.  
She dropped her hands by her sides as she walked forwards and stopped, turning to look around on the floor.  
Duo smiled to himself.  
~ Got ya. ~  
"Looking for these?" he asked, pulling two more pistols from his pockets.  
"Yes." She repeated, and looked at them in his hand.  
"I would give them to you, but I don't think the others would be so trusting, so I'd better look after them for now. Is that ok?"  
"I suppose it will have to be."  
"Right. Sorry." He brightened. "Coming?"  
"Yes, I was."  
  
  
She walked past the blue eyed guard and off down the hallway in front of him.  
~ I don't recognize this corridor...~  
"Ignore that door, we're goin' this way."  
He pointed on down the hall.  
They continued, and she turned the corner. It was a dead end.  
"Now what?" She asked him.  
"First on the left. That's my room."  
Lara walked over to the door. It had all kinds of warning posters stuck all over it.  
One in particular caught her eye. It read 'Danger! Unexploded bomb'.  
He came over and unlocked the door using the keypad on the wall.  
It beeped quietly, and the door swung open.  
She blinked in surprise - this place was a tip.  
"Uh, sorry 'bout the mess, I forgot to tidy up yesterday."  
~ Looks like the bomb went off after all. ~  
"I've been in worse places."  
He smiled, those blue eyes glittering with amusement.  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'd better go and explain to the others." He turned to walk away, then came back again.  
"Oh, and please don't try anythin' - I don't want Heero to kill ya."  
Then he left.  
~ She looks like she believes me - but she didn't know who I was...She doesn't have to, Trowa made sure the wanted poster had a bad picture. ~  
  
  
She shut the door behind him and sat down on the settee.  
~ Others? How many others were there? And who's this 'hero' person anyway? ~  
*Sigh*  
'Looks like I could be here for a while.'  
~ Why shouldn't you escape? If he's gone to tell the others you're here, they'll probably kill you anyway - or sell your life off to the highest bidder. It's not like you haven't escaped from places worse than this - that time on the offshore rig? Or when you came to Nevada last time. He's bluffing; they've got no chance against you. ~  
'Hmm...I think I'll just play it out for now...'  
  
  
Duo Maxwell walked into the Mess hall. Trowa and Quatre were still playing chess. Heero was doing something 'important' on his laptop, and Wufei wasn't there, probably still in the Hangar. It was just like it always was. He could forget all about the woman who'd crashed through the doors and nearly landed on him.  
~ Lara. Lara Croft. ~  
He'd looked her over when she first appeared, she was a little older than he was, early twenties maybe, wearing desert camouflage combats and a blue top. Ok, so why wear desert colors in space? Maybe she just wanted to - casual like.  
~ But you don't carry two pistols around casually. Well I do. Hmm. ~  
Quatre, who'd looked up from his game of chess, interrupted his thoughts.  
"Duo, what's wrong? Are you just going to stand there?"  
He smiled and sat down at the table.  
"Nah, just thinking."  
"What is it? Something's bothering you isn't it? Is it girl trouble?"  
Duo grinned but frowned inwardly. Quatre had this knack for being able to notice people's feelings, and he was remarkably good at it.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"Why don't you just drop Hilde? You hardly ever see her anyway." Trowa said, involving himself in the conversation.  
He played his move.  
"Quatre, it's your turn."  
Quatre looked at the black and white squares.  
~ If only life were so simple. ~  
He placed his knight.  
Trowa took his turn. "Check."  
Quatre smiled faintly. "Check mate."  
Trowa sighed. "At least you didn't let me win this time. I'm going to my room."  
"Ok, see you later Trowa."  
Duo worried. ~ I hope Lara's not making too much noise in mine. ~  
  
  
Quatre looked at his friend. Usually so bubbly and full of laughs, he seemed distracted.  
Even Heero would notice soon.  
"Duo - what's going on?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"No, I'll better it. I'll show you."  
"Seeing is believing." He nodded, his pastel blonde hair shaking.  
"Well you'd better come then."  
"Where to?"  
"My room."  
  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Heero watched them leave.  
'They're up to something...again.'  
He shook his head disapprovingly and went back to his work.  
~ If it's that important we'll all find out soon enough. ~  
  
  
Lara sat on the couch, whistling gently to herself. She looked at the TV, wondering what would be on. Should she turn it on, maybe for the news?  
'No.'  
She tensed as quiet footsteps echoed in the passage out side. They passed by.  
*Sigh*  
~ I wonder if that was this 'hero' person? ~  
She relaxed again, wishing she had brought Chase on this little adventure.  
~ No! No I don't! If he wants to go off charging round some crazy Aztec temple in Brazil, than let him, I'm not going to stop him - if he wants to get himself killed - ~  
She tensed again, more quiet footprints outside.  
This time they didn't go past.  
This time they came in.  
She heard the door beep again, and she reached for her guns as the door opened.  
  
  
Duo opened the door and found Lara standing firm in the center of the room, hands on hips. She glared at him as he patted his pocket and smiled back.  
Then she noticed his partner. A pale skinned blonde with sky blue eyes. They stood at the same height, and looked about the same age too. He wore a pale blue shirt, which matched his eyes, and navy trousers.  
He looked straight back at her; his gaze wasn't harsh, just determined - like his friend's.  
Then, to her surprise, he walked over and held out his hand.  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you." He bowed and let go.  
Unwilling to let his actions sway her, she stiffened and replied.  
"Lara Croft." She then nodded in recognition.  
Duo stood back and watched as they were introduced. Then he looked at Quatre with a raised eyebrow, a trick he'd learnt from Wufei.  
Quatre nodded, and turned back to their guest.  
"Excuse me, Miss Croft, but where are you from?"  
"I would have thought that obvious. England."  
Quatre looked to Duo again. The expected answer would have been 'England, Earth.'  
"Sorry, of course. Where are you now?"  
She frowned, but replied.  
"Nevada, United States."  
Both Duo and Quatre's eyes widened at this response - they were on their private base, disguised as a resource satellite, floating in space near the colonies.  
  
  
Lara didn't like their reaction to her retort - they were genuinely surprised. She didn't ask where they were, but instead waited for their explanation.  
"Uh, Miss Croft-" Quatre began.  
"Please, call me Lara."  
Being called 'Miss Croft' again reminded her of Von Croy. She repressed a shudder.  
"Uh, Lara, um..."  
"Lara, babe, you wanna come look out the window?" Duo asked.  
"Ok..."  
He walked over to the wall and pulled on a shutter blind. Then he let it go. It hit the top rail with a bang, but that wasn't what made her jump.  
She stared wide-eyed out of the 'window'. Blackness and stars filled the view, up and down, and all around. She stepped closer and peered out into the darkness.  
"All right, perhaps we aren't in Nevada..."  
  
  
Hey! Here I go again!  
Tell me what ya think about this one so far?!  
~ Shiana  



	2. Trowa, this is Lara Croft...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Two  
  
  
Duo looked at their newfound addition to the base's population and smiled, if somewhat nervously. 'Lara Croft' was more than she seemed to be, but so far was keeping herself well hidden. He wondered what to do next, but Quatre already knew.  
"Uh, Miss Lara, if you've come all the way from Nevada, Earth, than you must be hungry. Do you want to come to the Mess hall? We were going to have dinner soon anyway, and it would be no problem if you wished to accompany us."  
Duo blinked. He'd give him one thing; Quatre certainly knew how to lay it on. He waited for her reply - surely she couldn't turn down an offer like that?  
"Lara." She said again. "No formalities, Quatre?" her voice was just on the edge of a question, checking his name.  
He nodded.  
"Yes, I should like to join you for dinner." She smiled calmly.  
Quatre beamed. "Right. I'll go and get started." He made for the door.  
"Hey Cat! Ain't ya forgetting something?"  
Quatre stopped and looked around. He shook his head.  
"It's only us that know she's here. What do you think the others'll say?"  
The blonde's face fell, thinking of Heero and Wufei. He knew what they'd say.  
~ But Trowa wouldn't mind. ~  
He brightened, and smiled to Lara again.  
"Of course! How silly. Let me get Trowa from his room."  
Then he disappeared through the doorway.  
  
  
Lara watched him go. That left her with only one captor and the door open.  
She looked at the other one. ~ 'Duo'? ~ He stood with his head down, tutting in mock shame. Then he looked up, meeting her gaze.  
"Don't mind him, he's just a little scatty sometimes."  
~ Go on, you can take him, he's a kid! Then, run for cover and escape. Escape to where exactly? I'm floating around in space on some kind of satellite. I couldn't get anywhere. ~  
The voice in her head tried to tell her to go, but she denied it. Quatre would be back soon, with another one, 'Trowa'. ~ What strange names ~ She smiled thinking about it.  
  
  
"What do you mean, 'someone you'd like me to meet'? There's no one here but us. Or have you been playing on those chat-rooms again?" Trowa looked up at his friend.  
A faint spark of amusement glistened in the green under his hair.  
"I have not!" Quatre said defiantly. "There's some- Oh, just come to Duo's room will you."  
"Duo's room? Well, that explains it." Trowa laughed quietly.  
Quatre sighed. "Are you coming or not?"  
The other pilot stood, and walked with him to the door.  
"Oh, all right - but on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"You go through the door first. I've already had one shower today."  
The Arabian sighed, and shook his head. "Fine. I'll go first. Happy?"  
His companion smiled obviously. "Of course."  
They walked back across the hallway.  
  
  
Duo looked up as he heard the footsteps in the corridor. Quatre came in the door.  
"Where's Trow-ah." He stopped as the pilot in question walked in behind Quatre.  
"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" Duo smirked, all innocence lost.  
Trowa didn't reply. "So where's this person you wanted me to meet?"  
Quatre pushed the door back, flat against the wall, so he could see the rest of the room.  
Doing so revealed a woman's back. She was still looking out of the port-hole.  
Duo grinned mischievously. Quatre walked in and sat down, as Trowa stood in the door.  
"Lara, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is Lara Croft."  
  
  
Lara turned around from the outside view to see this 'Trowa'.  
The newcomer stood by the door, looking directly at her. He wore tight jeans and a dark roll-neck sweater. His hair was light brown and his eyes were olive green.  
Looking at those eyes made her spine tingle. It was as if he could see right through her.  
"Nice to meet you." She said blankly.  
He nodded in reply. "Hmm."  
"Aw, come on Trowa! You can do better than that. This is our guest." Duo grinned slyly.  
"She is coming to dinner tonight, so we thought we should introduce you before hand."  
Trowa got it now. Majority rules - if the other two, Duo and Quatre, could get him sided with them, Heero and Wufei wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He didn't really mind, it usually worked out better when Quatre was in favor anyway.  
"So did you see Heero and Wufei?" He asked, innocently.  
He watched Duo's reaction carefully.  
"Uh - no. Not yet. But we're sure Heero - actually...Well anyway. She's here whether they like it or not, and they can't make her leave cause we haven't got a ship."  
"Who said anything about a ship..." It was an honest question, but the way he trailed off was suggestive.  
  
  
Lara's patience was wearing thin, but she was good at these situations.  
~ Sometimes. ~  
Anyway, she was sure that there was no way she was going down without a fight.  
She had turned away from the conversation - but just because it was about her and not to her, didn't mean she couldn't listen in. And it wasn't like they were whispering.  
"Well I won't let them hurt her! And she's quite capable of taking care of herself."  
Trowa left it at that. He wasn't about to get into an argument now, he couldn't be bothered and he didn't need to. He decided it would be much more interesting to let Duo deal with the other two his own way. He left.  
  
  
Duo swore to himself that since he'd been the one who'd found her, she was his responsibility. But he still wasn't sure what to do about it.  
"Hey, Lara?"  
She turned around to face him.  
"Do you wanna take these back?"  
Quatre watched as he pulled the two pistols from his pockets and held them, butt first, back to their owner. She walked over and took them from his outstretched hand.  
"Thank you, I will."  
Any thoughts she'd had of escaping faded away as she replaced them in her belt. She needed to work out how she'd got here before she could go home.  
Quatre eyed his friend with a look that said 'are you sure you know what you're doing?'  
Duo smiled and shrugged. "Hey, why not?"  
Then he turned to their guest, who was back to staring out of the 'window'.  
"Are you gonna sit down? You're makin' me nervous over there."  
She moved away from the wall and sat on the chair opposite.  
  
  
Quatre looked her over again, and decided that Duo probably had done the right thing. Giving her guns back had shown her that they weren't her enemies, and she seemed to be more settled. He had an idea.  
"Can I get you anything? A drink? A snack?"  
"No thank you. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite."  
"Oh, dinner, that's right! Any requests? You're not vegetarian or anything are you?"  
"Quatre, stop fussing."  
"But..."  
"No, I'm not."  
"So a good roast would be alright?" He asked. Duo sighed.  
"Would it? Definitely. You don't get much good food wandering the Nevada Desert."  
"Nah, I wouldn't think so either."  
"I'll go and set it up then. It should be ready in ten minutes."  
Quatre left, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Lara sat back in the chair, enjoying the comfort. Having spent most of her time these last couple of days crawling around in air-vents, or being shot at, it was an easy preference.  
She took a deep breath, and sighed heavily.  
"Comfy?"  
Her eyes flicked open. It was only Duo.  
"Quite."  
She looked over at him, trying to imagine what it was they did here. He noticed.  
"Gotta question?"  
"Plural."  
"Fire away."  
Her mind flickered with demands, but one came through.  
"What day is it?"  
Duo laughed. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"Sunday."  
"Date?"  
"July 15th AC 197."  
  
  
"What? AC?"  
He thought she was kidding, but her confusion was genuine.  
"You, you mean you don't know?"  
"Know what? What's AC?"  
Now it was Duo's turn to be surprised.  
"AC. Y'know, after colony? Come on, where've ya been?"  
She looked at him.  
"...Nevada."  
He shook it off. There had to be a reason.  
"Sure it weren't Bermuda?" He joked, smiling.  
"Not funny."  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry."  
"..." she didn't say anything.  
He tried to find something to break the silence. He checked his watch.  
"Ah, ten minutes are up. Guess we'd better go meet the others."  
"Who are they?"  
"Well, you've got Heero." He opened the door and they stepped into the hall.  
"Heero?"  
"Yeah, Heero Yuy, the 'perfect soldier'. He's Japanese. Takes everything very seriously, but he is getting better. Still don't talk a lot though."  
"And..."  
"And then there's Wufei. He don't say much either, 'cept about his honor and justice thing, he's very into all that. He's Chinese. He doesn't like women much. 'Wufei Chang - the Solitary Dragon'. Pah, he's only solitary cause he ain't gotta girl." He smirked.  
Lara gave him a funny look.  
"Whaat?"  
"So, if Heero's the perfect soldier, and Wu-, what was it again? Wufei is the Dragon, then what does that make you, Duo?"  
He stopped and put his hand on the Mess room door handle. He looked straight into her brown eyes and his blue ones flashed as he gave her an evil smile.  
'I'm the God of Death.'  
Before she had a chance to reply, he opened the door and went in.  
  
  
Since you all seemed to like the first one so much, and completely flooded my e-mail address (which is cool - keep going ^_~) here's the next installment!  
~ Sam ^_^  



	3. Heero, Wufei, this is Lara Croft...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Three  
  
  
Duo walked in through the door. Quatre was in the corner, just finishing off and dishing up. Trowa was sitting on the end of the table, so he had a clear view of everyone. Heero wasn't yet at the dining table, but sat sideways on the wall bench, his laptop across his knees. Wufei sat at the other end of the table, waiting patiently, his eyes shut.  
"Hi guys!" Duo announced loudly.  
Heero nearly fell off of his bench, and looked up to glare at Duo.  
Wufei didn't move - he'd gotten used to Maxwell's noisy entrances.  
Trowa anticipated their notice of the sixth person.  
Quatre made two plates and turned around.  
"Oh, hello Lara. Is this enough for you?" he offered warmly.  
'Lara?' Heero looked behind Duo and noticed the woman standing there. His hand reached for his gun.  
~ Lara? ~ Wufei wondered, and his eyes snapped open, revealing to him the woman in the doorway. Heero closed his laptop with a click, and held his pistol firmly.  
"Duo -" he growled, "- what are you playing at this time?"  
Wufei just stared. He couldn't believe it. Well, he could, but how had she got here?  
"Do you like gravy?" Quatre asked, oblivious to them.  
"Uh, yes, please." She answered. It was rude not to.  
"Explain." Heero snarled, pointing the pistol at Duo's new accomplice.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Heero, buddy calm down! Jeez."  
He scowled at him in reply.  
Wufei was about to join him when Quatre called him.  
"Do you want gravy on yours too Wufei?"  
This caught him off guard. He said nothing.  
"Heero, Wufei, this is Lara Croft. Lara, this is Heero...and this is Wufei."  
  
  
Heero watched the newcomer closely - he didn't trust her, he didn't know where she had come from, or who she was. He noticed that she had two pistols in her belt.  
~ Surely Duo wouldn't be stupid enough to leave them with her unless he trusted her? ~  
Heero thought carefully about this for a moment, then took down his gun, sliding it back into its holster. He gave Duo another evil look, then continued on his computer.  
  
  
Duo sighed gently with relief. One down - one to go.  
Looking at Wufei's expression, he found that he was confused. He eyed the 'woman' with suspicion, and then glanced at Heero, to see what he thought.  
He was no longer interested - and had returned to his work.  
Wufei looked back over the female in the doorway behind Duo, and came to the same conclusion as the soldier on the bench - she was no threat to him.  
  
At that point Quatre got a bit agitated, no one seemed to be listening to him.  
"Do you guys want dinner or not? Because if you do you'd better get it now, before it goes cold." Wufei stood up from his seat and picked his plate and cutlery.  
Duo ushered Lara into the room and sat her next to Trowa. Then Chang walked back towards his seat, but continued out of the door, to have his meal in his room.  
Heero took his also, and left to eat alone.  
Quatre sighed. ~ They can be so stubborn. ~  
Duo got both his and Lara's, as Quatre took his own and Trowa's, and they all sat down to their meal. It started quietly, but that didn't last for long.  
"So, what are ya gonna do now?" Duo was asking Lara.  
The other two looked up, as interested as their friend.  
"I really don't know. I've never heard of the Colonies, or this AC business, or any of it."  
"Uh, Lara? We have a couple of spare rooms here, I'm sure you could stay till we get this whole thing sorted out." Quatre looked for agreement from the other two.  
They nodded.  
"I wouldn't want to impose, especially not if Heero and Wufei disagree."  
"Yeah, maybe not - but where else are ya gonna go? You don't know anyone, do you?"  
"No."  
"Well then, that's sorted. You're stayin' till we clear this."  
"You're sure?"  
"We're sure." Quatre smiled.  
"Thank you." ~ I think. ~  
  
  
Heero had not gone to his room as the others had thought. He had gone to Duo's.  
Activating the DCS, he was watching their conversation. On the main screen, he had Trowa, Duo and the woman. On a smaller one to the side was Quatre, as he had his back to the other one. Watching them closely, he thought about how much easier it would be if Duo had installed the sound system too, but he'd just have to make do.  
He sat eating his meal, his cold blue-gray eyes staring intently at the scene before him.  
~ Focus a little higher...~  
Things were a bit quiet, but Duo stirred them up.  
He watched the side of the braided pilot's face as he spoke silently to Lara.  
'What - you - do - now.'  
Her eyes frowned, and she shook her head.  
'Don't - know - never - heard - of - colonies.'  
"What?!" Heero cried aloud. ~ Where the Hell is she from? ~  
None of the three replied to this. But Quatre was on the other screen.  
'Rooms - here - sure - you - could - stay - till - we - get - this - sorted - out.'  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
'Damn' said Heero. But what was she saying?  
'Not - if - Heero - and - Wufei - disagree.'  
Heero smirked. Maybe this Lara wasn't so bad...  
He continued to watch them as he finished his meal.  
  
  
Wufei sat cross-legged and alone on the wooden slatted floor of his room.  
~ Who was this Lara Croft? Where was she from? How did she get here? ~  
So many questions, but no answers.  
Then an idea crossed his mind. Just because he hadn't seen where she had come from didn't mean someone else hadn't. Or rather, something else...  
He stood up and activated his computer from standby.  
Entering his network password and loading the live link from Duo's into the DCS.  
He would find an answer...  
  
  
Lara had finished, and sat quietly at the table as the other three caught up. Sitting between Duo on her left, Trowa on her right and Quatre in front, for the first time in a while, she found she didn't feel alone.  
These three complete strangers had taken her in -  
~ Not that they had much of a choice. ~  
- and offered her whatever she needed. Food, a bed, and friendship.  
She felt something under the table. Duo had finished now as well, and had seen her frown of concentration. He tapped his shoe on her boot - bringing her out of her reverie.  
"What ya thinkin' 'bout?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Just how I got here."  
"Well, if you've worked it out we'd like ta know too."  
"What's the last thing you can remember, Lara?" Quatre's face was full of understanding and gentle concern. Those big eyes wide with interest. He looked like an angel.  
"I was in the Nevada Desert."  
Trowa didn't say anything, but his expression was skeptical.  
"What where ya doin' in Nevada Desert? There's nothin' there!"  
"I -" she thought about it for a bit. "What do you guys do here anyway?"  
"We're pilots."  
"Pilots?"  
"Yeah, MS pilots."  
"MS?"  
"MS, y'know, Mobile Suits."  
"No."  
*Sigh* "This is gonna take some explainin'." Duo shook his head, he still couldn't believe it. How could she not know what MS were? Or what AC stood for?  
"Why don't we just take her to the Hangar? Then it'd be pretty obvious."  
"Heero would shoot her for that."  
"Why? Who's she gonna tell? She don't know no one, an' it's not like she's goin' anywhere anyway is it?"  
"What do you think Lara?" Quatre asked her.  
"I think I can manage."  
"Hey! What's all this got to do with Nevada?"  
"I tell you my job, you tell me yours."  
"So how come we gotta go first?"  
"I've got more to lose."  
  
  
~ Sam ^_^  
Next time - Lara's reaction to the Gundams  



	4. Y'know, Gundams...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Four  
  
  
They walked up the hallway a short distance and got to a door. Duo keyed in a pass code and it opened with a swoosh.   
Lara shuddered involuntarily with a sudden chill - the air from the room was cold. Through the doorway there was a patch of light from the corridor, then all was dark, shrouded in the shadows.  
Quatre put his hand on the main switch, but Duo gave him a look. He knew what it meant - leave Heero and Wufei's till they were ready.  
Then he walked into the blackened room and disappeared.  
"Duo, be careful. I can't see a thing in there."  
"Don't worry Quatre, I know where I'm goin'"  
Duo strode purposefully across the darkened hall and to the wall mounted spotlight controls. These were what they used when working on their suits, as it gave them brighter light to see what they were doing. They could be turned on singularly, so if only one of them was in there than they could work without putting unnecessary strain on the generator and power supply.  
Outside in the hall Trowa moved closer to the doorway. Lara and Quatre stood in front.  
"Right. Do you want me to do it now?"  
"No, wait a minute." Quatre turned to Lara. "It'll be over there, alright?"  
She nodded, though still unsure what all the fuss was about.  
"Ok Duo."  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Definite?"  
Trowa, growing tired and impatient with Duo's games flicked the main switch.  
The lights flickered on, and the Hangar was brightly lit.  
  
  
Lara stood in the doorframe and looked into the room. It was enormous. And it appeared to be empty. She looked around. Quatre stood next to her, and Duo was walking towards them.  
"What's the big idea? I was gonna - "  
"What am I looking at here?" she asked.  
Duo and Quatre stared at her. Trowa said nothing, but looked vaguely surprised.  
"What're ya lookin' at? What are you looking at?!" He stood before them amazed.  
Then he shook his head in disbelief.  
"Mobile suits." Said Quatre, trying to help. "Gundams."  
Duo took her arm and led her into the room. She looked around, but still couldn't see what they were talking about. The architecture was a bit strange though.  
Then Duo realized what the problem was - she was looking at eye height.  
"Look UP! Up there!" Duo pointed basically towards the ceiling, waving his arm around in frustration. Finally Lara understood. Above her were five giant sized humanoid robots. The 'weird architecture' was merely their feet.  
"Whoa...bloody Hell!"  
"No - Deathscythe actually." Duo smirked widely.  
"What?!"  
"Deathscythe. Deathscythe Hell. My Gundam."  
"Yours?!"  
"Sure." Quatre replied for him, as Duo ran off towards the massive black figure.  
"Hi Angel!" He cried, and leapt upwards as a hatch on its chest opened outwards.  
Lara stared. Partly out of shock that these things existed, and belonged to these, these 'teenagers', and partly because one of these 'teenagers' had just jumped up to it, at least 10 meters. ~ And people say I'm athletic... ~  
Trowa sighed. He knew what was coming next.  
  
  
The black hatch folded back up, and gently clanged shut. Then it spoke - well, it seemed to anyway, but it was Duo's voice from inside it over a speaker.  
"Wanna see some fun?"  
Lara was still partially in a state of confusion, and it was easier to nod than to shake her head. Trowa looked to the ground as Duo whooped with excitement. As far as he was concerned he hadn't flown Deathscythe for ages - well, at least a few days anyway.  
'C'mon Deathscythe, lets show 'em what we can do.'  
He strapped himself fully into the seat, allowing him maximum control.  
'Oh yeah - let's play.'  
  
  
Heero sat and watched as Duo disappeared into his Gundam. They weren't going anywhere, just showing Lara the Gundams. Lara. She was an interesting one that was for sure. Where was she from? Earth yes, but she didn't have a clue about the colonies, and she didn't seem to know what mobile suits were either.  
~ Well, she didn't before anyway...~  
He thought she was true, either that or she was a very convincing actor.  
~ Maybe I should contact Dr. J...~  
He watched as Duo tried some small movements in the Hangar, below his view from the camera, installed just below the ceiling, above the door.  
  
  
"Duo, are you sure there's enough room in here?"  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna try anythin' fancy."  
'That'll be the day.' Trowa murmured to himself.  
Duo stood the Deathscythe Hell straight; up to it's full height of 16.3 meters. The wings wouldn't open fully in the enclosed space, but he'd certainly give them a shot. They lifted up and back, opening to about half their span. Then he drew the scythe from its resting-place in a slot on the back, underneath the reactor. The telescopic shaft withdrew itself from the head, and the tip flipped open. He activated the beam scythe. A green glow shot from the end. The eyes matched it, although no where near as brightly, they glowed with a dull gleam of intelligence. He finished showing the main attributes of his mecha, and positioned it back against the wall, between the WingZero and HeavyArms.  
He looked down at the other three; they were standing talking about something.  
He shivered, someone was watching them.  
~ An Intruder?! No way, we destroyed them all. As far as we know...Oh, I know. ~  
He flicked through to the DCS, and pulled up a view screen.  
He smiled, his blue eyes glinting mischievously.  
~ Yep. I thought so. Trespassing Heero? ~  
He looked down on the seated pilot, wondering whether to shoot the camera he was watching through, or the pilot himself.  
~ Neither. I want to keep this new cam a secret. ~  
  
  
Wufei had successfully trailed Lara's movements back from the Mess hall, to entering Duo's room. Of course, in rewind they seemed to be leaving it, but he must be almost there now, as his room would be the first place he'd take her, wouldn't it? He hoped so, watching everything in reverse was giving him a headache - Quite literally.  
They strolled rather awkwardly backwards down the hall, and past the systems control.   
One of the double doors opened, and then Duo held it. He then patted his pocket as   
Lara walked past him and looked around on the floor. He walked to the front of her, and then she lowered herself to the floor. He drew his gun and spoke to her. They seemed to have a short conversation. Then Duo put his gun away as she lay still on the floor, the doors opened and she flew out of them backwards. He jumped to the doors as they slammed shut. Duo began to walk backwards down the hall to the docking bay. Wufei switched the camera view to outside the doors. There was no sign of her anywhere. Playing it forwards he found there was an instant when she appeared, in mid air, then flew into the doors. They slammed open and on the other side Duo had jumped back out of the way. Lara lay on the floor, Duo's gun pointed at her. Wufei frowned, and played it again.  
  
  
Lara stood and watched as the massive black machine walked back to its place and was still. Then the hatch opened again, and Duo appeared in the doorway.  
"Now that's a mobile suit." He grinned.  
He dropped back down and landed on his feet, just like a cat. Then he walked over as if it was nothing. Indeed to him and the other two it was. Trying to cover herself she restarted the conversation.  
"So, which one's yours then Quatre?"  
"Sandrock." He said proudly. "That one." He pointed towards the large white, gray and yellow mecha, opposite Duo's black 'Deathscythe'.  
She turned to Trowa. Before she had the chance to ask him pointed and announced.  
"HeavyArms."  
This was the red and orange one on the right of Deathscythe. Opposite it, was an empty space. She looked at it, then around the Hangar once more, at the towering giants named 'Gundams'. They were similar, yet so different.  
~ Just like their pilots. ~  
  
  
Trowa left them there and strolled over to HeavyArms. The hatch opened, surprisingly gently for such an enormous metallic robot. Then he rather casually leapt into the hole there, and disappeared from sight as it closed behind him.  
"Bye Trowa!" Duo yelled as he watched it close. He turned back to the others.  
"Well I guess that's it from him then."  
"I remember he said he'd have to go visit Kathy." Quatre said, informatively.  
"Guess we'd better go then."  
Lara looked puzzled. Quatre explained while Duo went off ahead.  
"Can you see those big doors in the roof? They'll open to let him out in a bit."  
"An' anythin' in here that need's air to breathe and don't have a mask on, could find themselves a little short of the old O2." Duo finished from the doorway.  
"C'mon, let's leave him to it."  
They left the hangar, the doors closing behind them.  
Trowa's Gundam flew past outside the window, and headed for L3.  
"Let's go watch a movie."  
They started towards Duo's room, and walked on down the hall.  
  
  
~ Sam ^_^  



	5. Charlie as requested. ^_^

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Five  
  
  
Heero turned off all the surrounding screens and switched the main one back to the familiar image of Deathscythe Hell in the Hangar. Then, grabbing his plate, cutlery and drink, he quietly left Duo's room for his own, to sort out what he had just seen.  
One main question stood out in his mind.  
~ How did she get here?...~  
  
  
Duo held the door as the other two came in, then left it open behind them.  
"So, whadya wanna do?" he asked, throwing himself heavily onto the sofa.  
"...Those Mobile Suit things, the Gundams, what are they for?"  
"Fighting. Battle. War." Quatre was quiet; it wasn't his favorite subject.  
"But, -" She stopped, not wanting to upset them.  
"Go on, I doubt you'll shock us."  
"But you're just, kids."  
"No. We were soldiers; we still are in some respects."  
"Heero?"  
"Yeah. Heero's never lived in a world without war. He's still a soldier."  
"The war is over now. We won. There's nothing to fight for anymore."  
"So there's no need for soldiers anymore."  
"Nope. They don't need us, so most of 'em just forget about us."  
"Most of them?"  
"Yeah, but sometimes we help out, if there's a problem or somethin'."  
Quatre smiled. "We're a regular emergency service."  
"Hardly regular."  
"I suppose not."  
"Anyone wanna drink?" Duo changed the subject.  
"Ok."  
"Please."  
He handed them both a can each, and sat back down.  
"So what about you, Lara. What do you do?"  
  
  
On the screen Lara appeared, disappeared and reappeared continuously in the same place. Wufei frowned as he watched the image flicking in and out of existence.  
Something was very wrong here; people just didn't do that.  
~ The Intruders did. ~  
No, she couldn't be. They'd destroyed them all and the cause behind them too. And Maxwell seemed to trust her; he wasn't easy to fool. Personally he agreed with him on that, she certainly appeared real enough.  
Even if she was a 'woman'.  
What he didn't like however was the fact that she carried guns, and obviously was used to action. This was the main point of his dislike for her, as he had strong beliefs against women fighting in battle-particularly if they left someone behind. All this was stemmed from his bitterness that he was unable to save Meiran, his Nataku. She was a woman, and she shouldn't have been fighting. Fighting was a man's work.  
But when he started fighting, he wasn't a man. He was still a child. Not that that had been a disadvantage to him, adult adversaries often disregarded the threat from him, and more fool them if they didn't take him seriously enough.  
He knew now that there were certain people who never again would make the same mistake of underestimating the destructive capabilities of a child. Not that they could.  
Wufei went back to checking the other views, they were all the same as the first, none had been looped or tampered with, the film shown was what had happened.  
~ But that should not be possible. ~  
He found himself more confused than he had been before he'd checked the DCS. He decided he needed a second opinion on this particular investigation.  
~ Heero will help. ~  
He saved the data to a password-protected file, and went to seek out the perfect soldier.  
  
  
Trowa flew along in his Gundam, trying to forget the mystery woman who'd appeared.  
He turned his mind to his task ahead, and wondered if Kathy would be in her caravan or in the top. He reached L3 and quietly sneaked in behind a cargo ship.  
~ No problem. ~  
Borrowing a car from the lot, he sped off up the road to the circus camp.  
Katherine would be there, but she may not be expecting him.  
  
  
Heero sat at his computer. After beating a hasty retreat from the room opposite, he'd flopped onto the bed and lay there for a while, thinking it over. Then Wufei had arrived with his data file copied from the DCS. It was interesting to say the least.  
He watched carefully, like a small child watching a magician, trying to interpret the trick.  
He couldn't. It was a simple matter of 'now you see her, now you don't'.  
Wufei stood silently observant over him as he picked through it a frame at a time.  
"...Humph." Heero was fed up. He couldn't see how it had been done.  
"I don't get it either." Came the voice from over his shoulder.  
Heero turned around to face his quiet partner.  
Wufei's face was serious as usual, but held a mix of disappointment and interest.  
He frowned. "She didn't know about the Colonies, or Mobile Suits. Let alone the war."  
Chang's right eyebrow raised at this comment.  
"Then where is she from? Nowhere here, on the Colonies, or on Earth."  
"I have no idea." There was a pause while they thought it over.  
"She said she was in Nevada."  
"Was. Isn't anymore."  
"Obviously."  
"Maybe Duo's having more success."  
"..."   
  
  
Quatre watched as Duo leaned back and asked her, almost uninterestedly,  
"So what about you, Lara. What do you do?"  
She seemed to think about it for a moment, then announced her form of 'employment'.  
"I'm Lara Croft, the Tomb Raider. I'm a treasure hunter."  
Duo choked on his drink.  
"What?!"  
"Treasure hunter." She repeated.  
"I think he meant 'what' as in surprise, rather than he didn't hear you."  
Quatre smirked at Duo's astonishment.  
"So do I."  
Duo recovered his voice and used it.  
"Tomb Raider? Treasure Hunter? You mean like you run around jungles and stuff an' find all these gold things and ancient trinkets?"  
"Something like that." She smiled at his description.  
Quatre was quiet; he didn't need to ask the obvious question. But Duo did.  
"So what the hell were ya doin' in Nevada?"  
"..."  
  
  
"What? Ya think there's somethin' out there? There's nothin' there but dust and sand."  
"...* Sigh *."  
~ Well, they're hardly going to do anything about it, are they? ~  
"...They stole something of mine. I went to get it back."  
"And did you?" Quatre asked, a sudden interest emerging.  
"Yes. At least, I did have it. It should be..."  
She removed her backpack and opened it on her lap. After rummaging around for a bit, she pulled out a selection of things, a bottle of drink, a medikit, a compass, a Desert Eagle and some ammo, and finally a small bundle of dirty cloth. Replacing all the rest of her stuff, she laid it gently on the table.  
Quatre cocked his head and stared at it, intrigued.  
Duo looked at it dubiously.  
"Y' mean y' went all the way to Nevada desert to get back some old laundry?" he joked.  
She didn't find it amusing.  
"No."  
Quatre shushed him as she carefully untied the wraps on the package.  
  
  
Trowa handbrake-turned and skidded the car into the gap between the two trailers.  
It stopped in place perfectly. Then he removed his key and got out, locking it behind him.  
He didn't want anyone stealing it.  
After securing the car, he walked across to the fourth caravan, next to the campfire. He stood outside for a moment, then went up the steps and knocked gently on the door.  
He could hear a noise inside, and then footsteps.  
The door opened.  
"Trowa!" Katherine beamed.  
"Hello Kathy." He replied.  
"Oh, Trowa!" she smiled widely and pulled him inside.  
Once he was in she shut the door and gave him a big hug.  
"Look Charlie, look who's come to see us!"  
The lion rumbled in appreciation, and rubbed its head against his jeans.  
"Hello boy." He stroked his head and back with his hand.  
"So, stranger, what brings you here?" she asked, the smile still bright on her face.   
  
  
  



	6. Oh dear...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Six  
Warning: This chapter could get OOC later on - Literally. ^_~  
  
  
The braided pilot sat as still as he could bear, and tried not to jog her.  
The suspense was intolerable.  
~ How does Chang do it?! ~  
He calmed himself and tried to copy what Wufei had previously shown him.  
He sighed, and shut his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.  
He could wait, but he had to watch.  
Duo looked over her shoulder as Lara gently unwrapped the tiny bundle.  
He didn't know what it was, but it was obviously important to her, the care she took was painstaking. He almost opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, and waited uncharacteristically patiently for it.  
  
  
This genuinely surprised Quatre, he'd expected his friend and fellow pilot to ask questions and fuss about it. To joke about how slow she was, and to moan about how long it was taking.  
However, opposite to his expectations he was uncommonly silent, and waited quietly for her to finish her work.  
He fidgeted, and he played with the end of his braid, but he kept his lips tightly sealed, and didn't say a word.  
~ Wufei really has had an influence on him. ~  
He watched the concentration on her face as she took layer after layer from the box.  
There was something unusual about her, something he couldn't quite place.  
He placed it. It was those hazel eyes. He'd gotten so used to Duo's bright blue, Trowa's olive green, Heero's icy blue-gray, and Wufei's black, and of course even his own sky blue, that brown was a novelty for him.  
  
  
Lara though didn't seem to notice Duo's anticipation, and she unknowingly ignored him as she cautiously lifted a small box from inside the bandage styled wrappings.  
It was just the right size to fit in her hands; she gripped it and unlatched the lid, lifting it upwards and gently open.  
All they could see was that it was full of cotton wool and packaging.  
Beside her Duo sighed exasperatedly.  
Quatre smiled.  
~ Not that much of an influence. ~  
  
  
Trowa sat in the comparatively cramped caravan of his sister Katherine, absently stroking Charlie, as she continued to ramble on about what had been happening at the circus recently. He switched off, vaguely listening to her voice, and nodding when it was appropriate. He was woken from his daze when she mentioned the ringmaster.  
"...he's been going spare! He can't find a new target for me, since the other one backed out, he was scared apparently. I don't know what we're going to do, he's going to cut my act if he can't get anyone soon. We have a big show tonight, and another tomorrow, and he really doesn't want to have to drop me, because I'm one of the biggest crowd pullers of the top, next to the lions of course."  
Trowa vaguely wondered how she could talk so much without really pausing for breath.  
She stopped and looked at him, as if she'd just had a scientifically genius breakthrough.  
He knew what was coming next.  
"Yes, I'll do it for you Kathy."  
Her eyes widened, and she showed her biggest show-biz smile.  
"Aw, Trowa! You're so cute!" she beamed. "You'd really do that for me?"  
What he thought was:  
~ Of course. I've done it before, it's not exactly hard, is it? ~  
But all he said was:  
"Yes."  
She jumped up and gave him a huge hug, upsetting Charlie in the process.  
"I'll let the others know where I am first. I'll stay for both shows."  
Katherine beamed at him again, and handed him the phone.  
"Thank you Trowa."  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the base, Duo's teacher, Wufei Chang was standing behind Heero, as they watched the clip go through over and over again.  
There was no mistake, the camera showed exactly what had occurred.  
She'd just appeared, in their base, completely alone, and almost as if it was by accident.  
"Heero?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do you think?"  
"About this?" He motioned at the image of the floating Lara.  
Wufei nodded solemnly.  
"I don't know. It seems to be true."  
He frowned; it made no sense.  
"Should we show them?"  
"Maybe later. I think Dr J would be interested to know what is going on. I know I would."  
"Hmm. Maybe he has an explanation? Do you think he could know?"  
"I doubt it. He's an engineer, and a scientist, but not a magician. I'll mail him and let him know, send him a few jpegs."  
"How long will it take?"  
"Who knows. Sometimes he won't answer for weeks, but other times he shows up before I even send him the mail."  
Heero had finished typing, and the mouse cursor floated over the send button.  
He waited, half expecting the Dr.'s face to appear on the screen.  
It didn't.  
"It seems today is not one of those times." Wufei said blankly.  
"No."  
He sent the mail.  
"Now what?"  
"..."  
"What if we showed them now?"  
"Right now?"  
"Yes."  
He thought for a moment.  
"We'll see what's happening in there first, then afterwards, maybe."  
He nodded, it sounded like a good idea.  
"Right. Let's go see what they're doing then."  
He stood up from his seat, and they left for the room up the hall.  
  
  
Lara held the small iridescent stone in the palm of her hand.  
"The Gem of Kalamar." She announced.  
"It's beautiful." Quatre said, gazing at the shimmering surface.  
"It's a jade opal. Very rare."  
Duo could only see it over her shoulder as she gave the blonde pilot a closer look.  
"The legend says-"  
"Lara can I-"  
Duo tapped Lara's shoulder to ask her to let him see it.  
There was a crack, like an electric-static spark.  
They both flinched.  
Then Duo turned around, and looked behind him.  
"Duo?" Quatre called, wondering why he had turned around.  
Lara looked up.  
"What?"  
Duo jumped again, and spun round to face her, a confused look in his hazel eyes.  
Lara clapped her hands over her mouth, her bright blue eyes were wide with shock.  
"Oh dear." Said Quatre.  
Right at that moment, the door opened, as Heero and Wufei walked into the room.  
  
  
Heero looked at the pair on the couch.  
"Duo?" Quatre asked again.  
"Aw crap." Came Duo's voice.  
From Lara's mouth.  
Wufei stared.  
He was genuinely shocked.  
Then he frowned.  
It was another of Maxwell's tricks.  
They'd rehearsed it and he spoke while she mimed his words.  
Although he had to admit, it was very convincing.  
"My god." Said Lara, through Duo's lips.  
"Ok. Funny, game over Duo, we need to know where Lara's from." He said, in his usual non-emotional monotone, looking at Lara.  
"Do you see me laughing Heero?" she replied. With Duo's exact accent.  
He looked at her closely. Then at Duo. He was sitting quietly.  
~ Sitting quietly? ~ His mind asked him to check that fact - Duo Maxwell did many things, but sitting quietly was not commonly one of them.  
Heero half expected him to burst out laughing, like he always did, those sparkling blue eyes shining with delight at having fooled them all again.  
But they didn't. They weren't even blue. They were brown.  
  
  
Ok, I know it's too short, but I just thought it was such a brilliant cliff - sorry PrettyPenwriter.  
^_~  



	7. Confusion all round...

The Gundam Guys meet...Lara Croft.  
Part Seven  
  
  
Wufei glared at Lara. This was going too far. She had only just arrived, they hardly knew her, and she was already playing jokes on them with Maxwell.  
Well, he wasn't going to take it.  
Not from this newcomer.  
Not from this woman.  
He hesitated for a minute, wondering if he should - it was dishonorable to hit a woman.  
Well then he wouldn't hit her. Just pull her up and give her a strong talk.  
This was intolerable behavior for a guest to behave towards him.  
He stormed forwards and to grab her arm.  
"Wufei I don't think-" Quatre began.  
"Hey Chang!" Duo's cry of alarm was heard as he bore down on Lara.  
"No!" His hand flew out as she but her arms up in front of her, her bright blue eyes staring at him, warning him - he faltered, but the momentum carried him forwards, and he did it. He grabbed her wrist.  
*Crack! * There was another shock, as a sound and as an emotion.  
The Chinese boy suddenly had bright blue eyes, while Lara's were jet black.  
She blinked, and looked up.  
Seeing Wufei standing over her, she jumped up, disregarding the stone that fell from her hands, and frowning hard - her face was dark with anger.  
"INJUSTICE!" she yelled.  
  
Wufei looked at her with a strange expression, his cerulean irises glittering, then burst out laughing, almost falling to the floor in his amusement.  
Heero stood next to him, completely bewildered.  
The only one who seemed to have any clue was Quatre.  
"DUO! This is not funny!" He shouted, trying to get the attention of Wufei, who was buckled double with fits of giggles, and suddenly found himself short of breath.  
The black haired, blue eyed pilot looked up at Quatre.  
"Sorry, Quat - aha - I didn't -ha ha - mean t' get - cough, cough - ya riled."  
He grinned.  
  
  
"Wufei, could you please sit down?" Quatre asked politely, turning to Lara.  
Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Wufei, and he growled something under his breath.  
He complied.  
"Thank you." Said the Winner's heir, and turned to Duo.  
"Uh, Miss Cr- Lara, could you please explain?"  
"I'd love to, but I'm not exactly sure myself."  
Wufei was still smirking slightly, as Lara looked daggers at him.  
Heero's expression was blank. His only comment was:  
"Trowa is going to be confused when he gets back."  
"Trowa's gonna be confused?! Man, I'm already there, pal."  
Heero looked into Wufei's cobalt orbs, and merely replied:  
"Duo."  
  
"I think I'd be best, and less confusing all around, if we called you three by different names, for the moment." Quatre said quietly, and cringed in expectation of an outburst.  
There was none.  
Heero watched him closely, waiting for his proposal.  
Quatre turned to Wufei.  
"You are Duo. Duo-"  
"Yeah, I know I'm Duo, I named myself, remember?"  
Quatre continued oblivious.  
"You are Duo Chang."  
He blinked.  
"Okay..." he paused, wondering whether he should chance upsetting the original Chang. He decided it was a yes. "Guess it suits me, huh?"  
To say Lara glared daggers would be an understatement. Her black eyes threw swords.  
Quatre faced him, and they faded slightly, as he spoke.  
"Uh, Wufei? Can you be Wufei Croft? Just for now you understand, it's only temporary, until we sort this out." Quatre was being very careful with his words.  
Wufei Croft merely nodded, and went back to glaring at Duo Chang.  
He replied with a grin.  
  
  
Quatre looked at Duo Maxwell's body. Lara's voice came from his lips.  
"Lara. Lara Maxwell."  
Quatre smiled appreciatively.  
"Hey, That's my intro."  
Duo Chang looked at his former self. The only reply was a sarcastic smile.  
  
Heero still stood quietly, watching them closely.  
This was no trick.  
Lara Maxwell sat quietly still, and sighed heavily.  
Wufei Croft had his eyes shut, and was trying hard not to look at himself, false or true.  
Had he been still glaring at Duo Chang, he would have seen him doing something of which he would probably not approve.  
The short jet-black ponytail was undone, and quickly became a braid.  
It had just been finished when he did open his eyes.  
"Maxwell." He growled as he realized "This is intolerable behavior."  
Duo grinned. "Why, what did Lara do?"  
Lara found a faint smirk on her - no, his lips, but Wufei sat silently, his eyes shut tight.  
He would not call him Chang - never would he call him Chang.  
He was Duo. Duo Maxwell.  
"Duo, please?" Quatre begged him "Do behave."  
"I am..." he replied. "...Badly."  
Quatre sighed - Duo was on safe mode again. Anything wrong, he'd just laugh it off.  
"Hey, come on - ya know it's not fair. At least when I was Lara I had the same hair."  
Wufei reached to his side for his katana to change that fact.  
However, it was not there.  
He glared at Duo again.  
He was sitting opposite, balancing it by the hilt on his fingers.  
"Well, I would let you have it, but it could be bad for my health." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
"Ok g-" he paused. 'Guys' was suddenly not really a very good term to use.  
"-People. Can we please calm down and then we can work out what happened?"  
Quatre tried to progress in the situation, as Heero still stood and watched.  
~ I wasn't trained for this...~  
The three sat quietly to listen to Quatre's suggestion.  
"We have to backtrack, and work out what you did, and how you did it. Then, we can just do it again, and everything will be fine, ok?"  
"..."  
"Truthfully or theoretically?"  
"...The latter."  
Silence.  
  
Trowa hung up the phone.  
"What's wrong, couldn't get through?"  
"It's engaged."  
"Oh. Well, you can try again later, can't you?"  
~ That's not the point - it shouldn't be engaged. Unless Hilde's phoning Duo again. ~ "Yes."  
"Right. In the mean time, we'd better check that your suit still fits, you've got taller since last time you wore it." She smiled, glad to fuss over him again.  
He nodded amicably, and followed he to the back of the 'house'.  
Charlie yawned, stretched out, and trailed after them.  
He wanted to know what was going on.  
Was his friend and master staying?  
  
  
"Alright then, lets get this mess straightened out. What happened last?"  
"Y' mean before or after Wufei attacked me?" Duo asked.  
"Uh..."  
"Well all that happened after was he ended up as Lara, I ended up as him, and Lara was-" he looked at his old self "-still is me."  
"Before that?" Heero asked.  
He'd seen what had occurred after Wufei ran at Lara, with his own eyes, but how had Duo ended up as Wufei? Or as Lara in the first place?  
"Well, Lara was showing Quatre the rock, and I wanted to have a look too - so I tapped her on the shoulder and asked. The next thing I knew, I was sitting by Quatre, with the rock in my hands, and I was sitting next to - me."  
He frowned at his last words; they made no sense to him.  
"Ok." Said Quatre "All we have to do is get the gem, and do what you did before."  
"The Gem..." Lara began, looking at her - no, Wufei's hands.  
She frowned.  
It was gone.  
  



End file.
